


5 Small Things Kirk Did And the Aftermath of the Big Thing

by DifferentDances



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentDances/pseuds/DifferentDances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=247711#t247711</p><p>"So, Kirk pretty much offers himself to Marcus and begs so that his crew gets spared, then actually sacrifices his life for them.</p><p>Once he comes back, he has basically the most grateful/adoring crew ever (IIRC from one of the episodes, the bridge is recorded all the time, so everyone could have seen him stand up to Marcus by the time he woke up again). Maybe a five times fic with his crew (aside from the regular 6) appreciating him or helping him out/protecting him or being inspired/awed by him? Or just anything, really - especially if Cupcake (I didn't catch his name in the movie) is included.</p><p>Gen would be good, or if not Kirk/Bones would be nice (all I ask is no Kirk/Spock)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Small Things Kirk Did And the Aftermath of the Big Thing

Quick mini-fill, because sometimes it's the small things that count. Mostly random OCs because dude, the Enterprise is huge.

Mild Bones/Kirk per OP.  
~~~

One:  
Ensign Peterson was embarrassed to have run into the captain. He was even more embarrassed to have done so while on all four hands and knees, exiting from a freshly-scrubbed jeffries tube and holding an implement immediately identifiable as a hightech sponge.

Captain Kirk smiled at him cheerfully. "Good work, Ensign! Gotta keep those tubes clear; Scotty's given me the lowdown on how dirt can wreak havoc on the engines." 

Ensign Peterson was grateful to Kirk for that kind acknowledgement.

"Need a hand?" Kirk asked, glancing around. "I've got a free shift and I'll bet you know some secret corners of the Enterprise I've never seen."

For that, Ensign Peterson found himself liking Captain Kirk more than he'd thought possible.

Two:  
Nurse Chapel stood before him nervously, her knitting set aside, and Kirk gave her a rueful smile. "So I guess we'll be losing you."

"If you approve of the transfer, Captain," she responded meekly. "I realize it's selfish of me-"

He looked startled. "Selfish? Nurse, haven't you heard? I'm the KING of selfishness!" He waggled his eyebrows, and she laughed, the awkward tension in the air dissipating just like that. 

Nurse Chapel was grateful to Kirk for his easy grace and lack of offense.

"Besides," he said, eyes softening,"I hear there's a great man waiting there for you." He handed back her transfer orders. "If anyone deserves a chance at happiness, the people who were on the Enterprise when Nero...I defy anyone to call that _selfish_ ," he said with a defiant tone.

Her heart swelled with admiration. 

Three:  
Lieutenant Albrecht refrained from shifting nervously. He was a new transfer to the Enterprise in the wake of the second mass disaster to hit Starfleet. The majority of the veteran members of the crew had survived both Nero and the rogue agent John Harrison; Albrecht had an illustrious record with Starfleet but trying to become a member of this tight-knit group of survivors was a daunting, nigh impossible task.

"At ease, gentlemen!" Captain Kirk called out; Albrecht relaxed his stance in line with the rest of the Security team being inspected. Captain Kirk came to a stop before him. "Ah, you're the new transfer. Lieutenant Maxwell Albrecht, right?"

Albrecht straightened. "Yes Sir, Captain Sir!"

Kirk's eyes crinkled with good humor. "Welcome aboard; Captain Ndur gave you her highest recommendations."

This captain, this notorious, oft-envied captain, had actually read his transfer orders and his file! For that, Albrecht was grateful; most commanding officers were too busy to take notice of minor crew members like himself.

"Giotto," he said, glancing at the Head of Security. "I'll leave him in your capable hands."

"Yes, Sir." 

Then the captain did something unbelievable: he clapped Albrecht on the shoulder in a friendly fashion. "Don't look so scared, Cupcake here will show you the ropes," he said in a stage whisper.

"Indeed, Captain," Giotto 'Cupcake' replied warmly.

Kirk gave a friendly wave and walked off.

"Welcome to the team, Albrecht," Giotto said with a friendly handshake, and with great relief, Albrecht felt the wall between him and the veteran Enterprise security team fall away.

Four:  
Dr. Sasskelion huffed as her arrow failed to hit the target _again_. This was supposed to be a relaxing pursuit away from the problem of figuring out the reproductive capabilities of the fungus/plant/thing they'd discovered on one of their outings. Stupid thing hadn't responded to any of the stimuli or growth accelerators they'd given it, but the batch they'd left out accidentally overnight had tripled in size with no discernible cause.

"Problems, Doctor?" 

She glanced over and straightened slightly. "Captain, Sir."

He waved her off with a friendly grin. "You know the rules - no formality in the rec room."

She quirked a smile at him. "Fair enough."

"Besides, I think I might have solutions for your problems."

"Oh?" She eyed him curiously. 

"Yep! I think you're tightening your left shoulder too much, and I seem to recall that one of Scotty's engineers has a hobby of studying funguses. Mind you, he's mostly into them for eating, but he might have some insight or at least provide a sounding board for your research." He gave her a charming grin and a wave goodbye as he walked away.

A few hours later, after a much more successful and satisfying shooting session and an enlightening discussion with said engineer, Dr. Sasskelion named the healthy, high-protein, newly identified fungus _Pleurocybella Kirkijim_.

Five:  
Ensign Walker was having a bad day. Horrible day. He was not looking forward to the hours of remedial training he had to go through.

"Here, it's made from real coffee." 

Walker looked up and stammered out a greeting. "Captain, Sir!"

"At ease, Ensign. I heard about the accident today." Captain Kirk nodded at the datapad in front of Walker. "The coffee'll help you get through all that reading. Plus, it's homebrewed." He gave an encouraging smile. "I think you needed a small break after the day you've had. Plus, you know, the long days ahead. Scotty can be brutal when it comes to anything that might hurt the Enterprise." He winked.

Gaping and stammering out a thank you, Walker watched the captain leave as unobtrusively as he'd entered the dining area. Eventually, he settled back down, picked up the datapad, and took one sip of the coffee.

To his surprise, it really was homebrewed and not from the replicators.

 

=======

Post-One:

"Bones, seriously, what _is_ all this?" Kirk gestured at the piles of stuff around his hospital bed with bewilderment. There were the usual flowers, balloons, several holographic projectors bearing profuse gratitude, a few display cases containing sexy underwear and contact information for starstruck fans, and a multitude of gift baskets.

There was also, more strangely, a lovingly ribboned bag of gourmet coffee beans, one of the latest robo-cleaner-bots in a seriously awesome shade of red, a knitted plush Enterprise that Kirk was going to totally show off to anyone who came to his room, a potted plant with instructions that promised easy-care and allergy-free growth, and a box of four handmade cupcakes that had the various Commander, Science Officer, Communications and Engineering emblems on them in homemade icing. 

Then there was the exactly, expertly knit grey sweater, a small, rare copy of an old book of intergalactic pick up lines (complete with etiquette guidelines!), a refurbished edition of a ninja variety of Rock'em Sock'em dolls, a handwritten guide to advances in Starfleet's technology with hints on how they could be further improved, and an awesome popup book of updated Baba Yaga tales.

There were scores more of these presents, each one different and weird and wonderful because they weren't baskets, or balloons, or flowers. (Well, there were quite a few exotic potted plants, but they seemed vaguely familiar to him.)

Bones smirked at him. "If you'd read the damned cards, you'd know."

"No, I know - that's from Peterson, Chapel, Sasskelion - jeez, even Walker sent me something! No, I mean why is there a present from everyone on the Enterprise?" Kirk sounded genuinely confused. "Couldn't you all have gotten me one of those massive novelty cards?"

Bones snorted. "Jim, that pile," he said with a sweeping gesture at the balloons and flowers and nonsense,"is from your adoring public and Starfleet. Those piles," he said with a sweeping gesture at the gifts from his crew,"Are from the people who've gotten to know you day in, day out." Bones' smirk softened. "You gave us all a real scare, kiddo."

Jim blushed. "Didn't mean to-"

"But dying's beside the point." Bones pinned him with a Look. "There's not a single surviving member of the Enterprise who doesn't have the sound of your voice offering yourself up to Marcus in exchange for _them_ burned into their memory." Bones walked over and leaned on the bed. "You were willing to die for us twice over, Jim. Trust me, me and Spock had to give them all a speech on restraining themselves from doing more than this. Didn't want to aggravate your recovery."

"Bones, they risk themselves for me all the time," Jim said softly. 

"And you'd do the same," Bones said just as softly. "All these things," he said, gesturing again at the crew's presents,"are just little reminders that they know you care and that they care too."

Jim gazed at him fondly. "So, uh, where's your present?"

The response was silent, intangible, and absolutely delicious.  
~~~~~~~~~~

AN: In case you're curious: Spock knit the sweater (a habit he picked up to honor and remember his mother); Uhura gave him the sexy linguistics book; Sulu gave him the Rock'em Sock'em ninjas; Scotty gave the report/upgrades; and Chekov gave him a cross between Baba Yaga and Star Wars. :p


End file.
